Alice's Story
by Different-Is-Cool
Summary: What would happen if Alice was a vampire and Jasper was just a human? What would happen if they fell in love? Will they fall in love? Read to find out!
1. Weird Introductions

_**I was sitting in my car listening to music and I decided to write another story. PLEASE tell me what you think… **_

_**(**__**Alice's pov)**_

I had a strange vision. It was different than others. I've never seen him before. Who was he and what importance did he have to me? Why was I seeing him in visions? All I remember is his name was Jasper, he had blondish hair and he seemed different than other humans. It's so dark here. Not a hint of light. I haven't heard a voice in a long time.

All I remember is that the awful pain that I had felt is slowly fading. After that person changed me and told me that I would be fine I couldn't remember anything. I'm slowly gaining my senses again. I still don't know why I have what looks to be vision. I guess I could call them that. I've felt the urge to open my eyes for a while, but I'm still afraid to see what will be awaiting me. My eyes slowly open. Everything I see is bright, suddenly the darkness I saw just minutes ago seems like something I saw ages ago.

I felt thirsty. I felt like I needed something to clinch my thirst. I looked around, observing everything around me. It was all so new. Although the things around me were entertaining I felt so alone. I've been alone for so long and should be used to it now, but now I feel like it matters more then ever. I need to see something, anything that proves that I'm not alone. Then I see a ship. On the side it says "Army ship II". Then I smell the most amazing smell ever. It smells so delicious. I slowly approached the ship. Just as I got there people started to get off. They smell so amazing. I stand there absorbing the smell. Then I had a vision.

I was standing in front of a ship. This ship. And I see the man from my last vision. Jasper. He gets off the ship and looks around. He smells greater than the others. Then he approaches me. And my vision ends. As I come back to reality I see him there, getting off of the ship. Instead of him approaching me like in my vision, I approach him. As I walk up to gracefully, to gracefully, he stares at me wide eyed. He smells better than my vision let on. I see his nametag that reads "Major Whitlock". I then decide to talk. "Hello, Mister Whitlock." I said politely. He unfroze and started talking. "Hello miss..." He had a strange southern accent. "Alice." I stated matter-of-factly. If I remember only one thing I still remember my name. "Hello, Alice." He said smiling. "So what brings you here?" I asked trying to break the short silence. "I'm in the army." He said slightly frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh it's just that, I've been in the army since I was seventee- I mean twenty. All the guys think that I should go out and enjoy my life instead of fight in wars intill I'm eighty. They said someday I would thank them, when I have a wife and a big family. And I don't really have anywhere to live. And-- Oh I'm sorry. I'm being so rude. I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems ma'am." I could here the sincerity in his voice.

"You're not bothering me. I have nowhere to go also. And you don't have to call me ma'am Jasper. Alice would be just fine." He smiled then asked, "How do you know my name Alice?" I pause then opened my mouth to explain but I couldn't tell him. Could I tell him that I've lived in the dark literally all my life and some guy bit me and told me that I would be fine and tried to explain to me what was going on but I couldn't hear because of my screaming? Should I tell him that a guy told me that I was turning into a vampire, I would never get older, and I would crave blood? I decided I shouldn't.

_**Please Review!!! If you rite stories remember when people wouldn't review and it hurt your feelings? Well don't make me feel that way please!!!!!!! **_


	2. Not Alone

**I think I'll be posting a story everyday except for Sunday's maybe. In my story Alice will crave blood but she still eats regular food and only gets half her strength because she doesn't drink blood. Enjoy! This takes place in 1863.**

**Alice's** **pov**

"How do you know my name, Alice?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "I heard some guys off the ship talking about Jasper Whitlock and I assumed that you, Major Whitlock, would be Jasper." I tried to make my story believable. "So you said you have no where to stay, do you have an idea of somewhere you could go?" I asked changing the subject. "I haven't been here before so I don't really know the town well." He said slightly smiling. "I don't really know the town well either." I stated then instantly regretted it. He looked at me with questions in his eyes. "I thought you were from here." Jasper looked at me strangely. I thought hard to come up with an answer. Then I just started talking. "I stay inside a lot. I really don't have much need to leave my… hotel room." I can't believe I went blank at the end. "What hotel are you staying at? Maybe I could get a room there to." Jasper suggested.

Then I had a vision that lasted about 3 seconds. I saw a hotel in front of a diner called "The Diner", below the name it said "Philadelphia's best". Then my vision ended. "Are you ok? Jasper asked politely. I could tell he really cared. "Yeah, and the hotel I'm staying at is right across from this little diner. I'll walk there with you if you'd like." I offered. Jasper was so easy to talk to and when I was with him I didn't feel alone.

He smiled and said, "I'd love that." Talking with Jasper was easy. It was like breathing. I could tell he really listened to what I was saying. I really connected with him. "So how old are you?" I asked him. He pause for a moment almost like he was deciding if he could trust me. "I'm really 20 years old. When I joined the army I was 17 years old but I said I was 20. How old are you?" He asked as we were walking into the entrance of the hotel. "I'm 19 years old." I wasn't very sure if that fact was true, but it was a guess and it had to be close. As we approached the desk I said, " Why don't you just share a room with me? I hate being alone and you look pretty lonely yourself." He looked like he was deep in thought. Then he said, " That sounds wonderful. Are you sure you won't mind?" He asked, very sincerely. " No it would be my pleasure, let me just have a minute to get a room." I said. "I thought you already had a room." How could he remember what I said so well? I thought hard. " When I told you I was staying here I didn't have a room yet." I said in a voice that would make anyone believe. "Ok… Take your time." He said while I asked for a room with two beds. "Your total's 5 dollars, Hun." The cashier said in an expressionless monotone. I looked at Jasper after reaching in my pockets to find them empty (Duh!). Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 dollars. I looked at him with gratitude. "Your room is room 12." She said while handing me a room key.

As I started walking towards the stairs Jasper looked at me strangely. "Where are your bags?" He asked. I then looked down to see my hands empty. Right after I saw that my hands were empty I had a vision that I was at a clothing store with Jasper. As I came back to reality he asked, "Are you ok?" I bet now he was starting to question my sanity. "I'm fine I just need to go shopping. Would you go with me? I couldn't think of the things that might happen if I were left alone." I had finally found someone that I enjoyed being around. I couldn't let him disappear, I might not ever see him again, and I couldn't bear that. He thought deeply for a minute and said, " I'd love to." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Are you ready?" I asked. "Yes ma'am- I mean yes Alice, lets go." Then we headed to the clothing store that I saw in my vision.

_**The next chapter is going to be about their shopping trip! And I might even mention that diner that they met at that was told about when Jasper told Bella how he and Alice met in the third book! That's the diner that's across from their hotel called "The Diner"! YAY!**_

_**I really enjoy reviews!! Btw sorry it's so short but I figured if I write everyday that would make up for it! Give me some ideas please!**_


	3. Strange Looks

On the way to the store we walked quietly. When we got to the store Jasper held the door open for me and I went inside. As soon as I entered the store I saw the cashier sit down him magazine and stare at me. I looked at Jasper and saw that the cashier's stare made him a tad bit uneasy. So I said, "Come on Jasper. Let's see if we can find my size." I started pulling him when I saw that he wasn't attempting to move. As I pulled him away he glared at the cashier. I started wondering what that was about but brushed it off when I saw a gorgeous Red button-up top. I looked at Jasper after remembering I didn't have any money, and put on the saddest face I was able to do. He studied my face for a moment then said, "If you need money you could just ask." He smiled as he handed me a 10-dollar bill. It was as if he could read my mind… I definitely couldn't risk losing him now. I'd never met someone I just clicked with from the start. Jasper was so strange, in a wonderful way.

After picking out several other blouses with Jasper following silently behind me, I decided I was done. For now. When I arrived at the counter I noticed the cashier staring at me _again_. Jasper's perfect facial features turned into a deadly glare. It looked as if Jasper was looking into the guys mind. _Strange._ As if the guy hadn't done enough he tried to start a conversation. "So are you new here? I haven't seen you around, trust me if I had I would remember." He said smiling. As if possible Jasper's face looked more deadly, except now it looked pained. I didn't like how this guy could make the one person that made me feel complete, so angry and pained. I thought fast. "No I'm not new here, I just don't get out much. And after seeing your face I don't want to get out much." I smiled at the end daring him to say one more thing. I looked up see Jasper smiling trying not to laugh.

He rung me up, and then told me the price. "That will be 6 dollars and 50 cents." He said looking at me while I pulled out the money that Jasper gave me. He gave me the change back without another word. As Jasper and I walked out of the store I started to wonder why he was looking at that guy strange. Not that I had a problem with it, I was just wondering. So I asked. "Jasper, can I ask you something?" He smiled and replied. "Sure, ask me anything." So I did just what he said, I asked him. " Why were you looking at that guy strange? Not that it bothered me, but I was just wondering." Jasper stopped walking, so I did to. He studied my face for a moment than started walking again. Then he said, "I just didn't like the way he was looking at you." That still didn't explain it though. Just when I was about to ask another question we were in front of the hotel. I started feeling hungry just than.

I turned around and saw a little diner called "The Diner"


	4. The Diner

_**I have had people to ask why Alice doesn't suck Jasper's blood and the reason is that she craves blood but can resist because she loves him and she can eat real food but she only gets half her strength…**_

I turned around and saw a place called "The Diner". Jasper being observant asked, "Are you hungry? If you are we could eat here." I stared at him for a minute then answered, "Yes I am hungry, in a way. But what can I do with the bags from the store." He looked at the bags in my hand, then he looked back at me and answered, "I'll take them up to the room if your want. You can go in and I'll be back in a second." He said as he took the bags out of my hands and started walking towards the hotel. So I walked into the diner.

As soon as I entered the diner I went and sat on a high stool. I have to admit it was hard because I'm so small, but I wanted to sit there so I did. I looked out the big glass window in the front and noticed it was raining, actually more like storming. My eyes wondered around the diner as I waited for Jasper. I noticed that the diner wasn't very full. It was half-empty. As I waited for Jasper I found myself wondering how long it would be intill he returned. That's when I saw him walk through the door. I had never been happier to see a person in my whole life. I guess I was happy that my new friend hadn't ran away. He paused at the door looking around. I assumed that he was looking for me so I jumped down off the stool I was sitting on and walked over to him. He smiled as I walked up to him. "You've kept me waiting a long time." I said smiling at him. Just as I finished saying that, he ducked his head like a good southern gentleman and said, "I'm sorry ma'am—I mean Alice."

I reached down and grabbed his hand. I couldn't help it. He was such a gentleman and so polite. I felt like we were meant to be together. Then it clicked. When I wasn't around him I felt so empty. I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock. He must feel the same way because were still holding hands. Then Jasper looked down at our hands and smiled and said, "Where would you like to sit, Alice?" I looked up at him, smiled and said, "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds that seemed like forever. Then Jasper broke the silence and said, "How about over there by the window?" I nodded in a way to let him know that I was fine with that.

_**Next story is about the conversation they had during their lunch at the diner! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. The Truth

I'm soooooo sorry it took sooooooo long! I was reading other stories and I never really got back to this one… Well that's over now because I'm going to start posting a new chapter every Friday! Just read the chapter before this one to get caught up or just start from the beginning. Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (unless you see some names that are unfamiliar) Stephenie Meyer the author of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn owns them.

A few moments after Jasper led us to the table by the window there was a comfortable silence. We just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Then the waiter came. "What would you like to order?" She asked talking mostly to Jasper. It wasn't intill then that I realized that I should have looked at one of menus that were laying on our table. All of a sudden there was a menu lying in front of me. I looked up at Jasper who was just smiling at me while ordering, he didn't even look at the woman who was obviously offering herself to him. That sort-of made me feel at strange feeling and all of a sudden there was a huge smile plastered on my face. Then I looked down at the table and remembered that I still hadn't decided what I was going to order.

I opened my menu and saw all kinds of breakfast foods. So many different kinds of pancakes and waffles. By now the waitress had turned to me unwillingly. "And what would you like to order?" She asked like she couldn't really careless. I pondered for a moment then said, " I'll have two blueberry pancakes." She wrote that down then turned back to Jasper and asked, "Will there be anything else?" I couldn't stand the way she was looking at and talking to _my_

Jasper so I said, "Yes that will be all." She looked at me startled then walked away. Jasper looked at me with a straight face for a minute then started laughing. His laugh was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I start laughing soon after for some strange reason.

When our laughing finally came to an end he started asking questions. "So, you really don't like her do you?" His question was strange. I thought everyone around would know the answer to that question. So I asked sarcastically, "What made you think that?" He chuckled and then answered, "I could feel your annoyance towards her." It got quiet for a moment that seemed to last forever as I tried to understand what he was saying. "Excuse me?" I asked trying to get him to make it clearer. "I can…I can feel the emotions of people around me." He said looking down at the table afraid of what I would think of what he had just told me. I quickly composed my expression.

Something told me that he really trusted me. By the way he looked I could tell that he had not told many people about this. Maybe I was the only one who knew…. I didn't know what to say. What could I say that would make him feel like he could tell me stuff without me exposing him? He finally looked up from the table. "Why are you so confused?" He asked. "I don't know." I answered so quietly that I'm not sure he heard it. Maybe I should tell him about being able to see the futher. Just as this thought crossed my mind the waitress brought out our food.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask what you would like to drink." She said talking mostly to Jasper again. I suddenly felt so angry towards her. How dare she try to offer herself to _my_ Jasper! Wait…how many times have I called him _my_ Jasper? I knew it wasn't true…yet. But I still shouldn't call him _my_ Jasper. "I'll have a coke." He answered, and then he looked at me. "I'll have a coke also." I said refusing to look at her. After she walked away Jasper said, "Are you okay? I mean you went from mad to confused. I'm sorry if I caused it. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." He asked with worry leaking through his carefully composed voice. I know I had hurt him when I didn't say anything after he told me his secret. Now was the time to make everything right. "No, Jasper I'm fine. I'm just angry at that woman for basically throwing herself at you, and I'm mad at myself for not saying anything when you told me that you could feel emotions. That actually makes me happy. I'm so glad that I'm not the only person that has some kind of strange power." I said while staring into his eyes to let him know that meant everything that I said. He looked confused and then asked, "What do you mean? Do you have some kind of weird power to?" Finally he understood. "Yes Jasper, I can see the futher but it's not really set in stone. It's like if someone makes a decision then I can see a vision of what their decision is, but I sort of have to be looking for their decision." After I finished, the waitress came out with our food and drinks. This time she didn't say anything.

The meal was quiet. We didn't talk while we ate. After we finished the waitress came out with the bill in her had. "That will be ten dollars," she said. After she finished saying this Jasper pulled eleven dollars out of his wallet. "Thank you." She said as Jasper handed her the money and a dollar tip for her.

As we walked out Jasper started talking. "So you can see the futher?" I very pleased that he hadn't ran away yet. "Yeah…" I said looking at him from the corner of my eye as we walked toward the hotel. He stopped walking and stood in front of me staring into my eyes and asked, "Could you tell me what's in my futher?" For a moment I could move. He seemed so desperate to find out his futher. "Are you sure you want to know? They say the futher is what you make it." He continued staring into my eyes so I stared in to his. As I stared in his eyes I felt like I could see his soul. I could tell how great of a person he was. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure that I want to know. Could you please?" I had to give in, he want to know so badly. "Okay, but remember that it's not set in stone." He nodded his head.

I concentrated hard. For a moment I didn't see anything, and then I saw someone. It was Jasper; he was in a field full of deer. It looked like he was chasing them. Then I walked up. I started chasing them also. Then he went on one side and I went on the other and we trapped them. We both walked slowly at first and then we started running towards the deer so fast that it was hard to watch in my vision. As we approached the deer we each attacked one and we bit into them as if we were sucking their blood. Then I realize we were…I gasp. I heard Jasper asking if everything was okay as the vision went on. I had to watch the rest of the vision so I ignored him. After we sucked their blood we destroyed their bodies and started running through the forest at dangerously fast speeds. Then we jumped over a river and approached a _**giant **_white house. Surprisingly we went in the house and I hugged two very nice looking people as Jasper shook their hands. Then we started walking up a huge flight of stairs and saw a beautiful young man entering a room that has music coming from it. Then we entered the room that must have been ours. Then the vision ended.

"What did you see?" He asked as I snapped out the vision. I smiled and reached forward to hug him. He hugged me back as he asked, "Is everything okay?" How can I tell him I was more than okay? Besides the part where we drink form poor deer it was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. It also told me that Jasper had made up his mind and decided to stay with me and we will find a family!


End file.
